


Sick Day Adorable Blue

by tigercry



Series: This Romantic Comedy Is a Major Success [1]
Category: Oregairu | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Book), やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Yukino, Fluffyfest, Freeform, I love YuixYukinoxHachiman, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, part of a series, trio pairing with multiple dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Yukino's caught something, that while she can't give it to Hachiman or Yui she definitely feels like crap and doesn't want to be alone. So, the usually very reserved and sweet girl naturally keeps the other two-thirds of the relationship closer to her than she usually does.
Relationships: Hikigaya Hachiman/Yuigahama Yui, Hikigaya Hachiman/Yuigahama Yui/Yukinoshita Yukino, Hikigaya Hachiman/Yukinoshita Haruno, Yuigahama Yui/Yukinoshita Yukino
Series: This Romantic Comedy Is a Major Success [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sick Day Adorable Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sick Day Adorable Blues
> 
> Summary: Yukino's caught something, that while she can't give it to Hachiman or Yui she definitely feels like crap and doesn't want to be alone. So, the usually very reserved and sweet girl naturally keeps the other two thirds of the relationship closer to her than she usually does.
> 
> Characters: Yui, Yukino (speech mildly OOC, Hachiman (by phone call)  
> First attempt at Oregairu

Usually Yui, rather begrudgingly, was up before the sunlight could poke it's way through the curtains of her bedroom. Up bright and early to get ready for school and walk her dog before needing to show up on time to the school.

Usually she even snuck in with just enough time to slip briefly into Yukino's classroom and give her a warm and friendly greeting, Yukinon wasn't the biggest fan of physical affection in front of other people, before scurrying away to her classroom. Where she'd kiss Hachiman on the cheek and slip into her clique of friends that over the past year and a half had smoothened out into a more normal group of friends.

Today seemed to be a different story.

As proven by Yui's rather harsh wake up call by the sunlight now stabbing into her closed eyelids from a tiny crack in the curtains accompanied by the sound of a phone ringing nearby.

With a sleepy groan Yui attempted to lift her left hand to block the sunlight only to find the attempt sent pins and needles throughout the sleeping limb and she winced. _Where am I?_ Her sleepy brain wondered, taking in the deep blues and soft greys of the room around her. _**(Yukino's room has to be awesome too XD)**_ The bookshelf in the corner crammed full of books, the paper tomes threatening to teeter off of their meticulously stacks piles sticking out of the shelves, definitely wasn't hers. The larger amount of bedspread wasn't normal for her, and she was pretty sure her room wasn't blue and grey. Rather her own room was various shades of light green, pink, and red.

Once the realization that she wasn't in her own room settled in she jolted, round amber eyes snapping open after they had drifted shut while she panicked, frantically working out her surroundings. While she also tried to roll over onto her back, or at least she attempted to.

However, some extra weight along her front prevented her from moving and the weight gave a complaining groan and light sneeze. Slender arms around her waist tightening their grip around her waist and shirt along with the owner's head burying itself into her collarbones and the neckline of her semi-over sized shirt. Effectively delivering the person's message of complaint at being disturbed.

A quick look down at the long haired head hiding in her shirt with inky black tresses that had spread themselves all over the blankets and sheets made Yui's panicked racing heart relax. The events of this morning caused her heart to instead warm and a whisper of a giggle to escape her lips as she reached over, picking up the mobile phone that was the source of her disturbance.

"Hiki," she whined into the receiver as she tucked it beneath her ear on the pillow and chose to run her fingers through a certain girl's long black locks, "did you have to wake me up?"

"Like I would know you'd be sleeping too Yui." Hachiman's dry flat voice greeted the amber eyed girl, "after all, you were tasked with _watching_ Yukino, not sleeping with her."

"Pervert," Yui deadpanned into the phone before she broke into light giggles and explained herself, "I was watching her, Haruno came by while my mom was dropping off the soup and thankfully she managed to pull Haruno out before Yukino tried arguing with her."

"There's nothing more Yukino-like than to argue while practically on her deathbed."

"Oh hush, it's not that bad," Yui chided in response, "she's been sleeping for the same amount of time I have, in fact she's still sleeping-" a disorienting sneeze defied her logic and Yui couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Yukino's head moved in her arms and the ill senior gave a quiet sniffle. "-Scratch that," Yui amended and smiled down at the other girl as she released her head and put the phone on speaker, "she's awake now."

"Good. How's the cuddlefish faring?"

"I'm not useless jerk-face," Yukino retorted, but her voice lacked any enthusiasm and was rather thick from her, luckily not contagious, illness mixed with hay fever allergies. "Stop calling me stupid animals," the last part was hard to hear with her returning her head to it's earlier place against Yui's shirt."

"What? Didn't catch that Yukino."

"She said to stop calling her animals," Yui giggled and lightly stroked the other girl's messy and minorly sweaty hair from the fever that had broken this morning. "Come on Hiki, cut her some slack, she's been sick for almost a week now."

"I am cutting her slack," Hachiman replied dryly in return, "I'm going to her stupid advanced class and bringing her homework back to her apartment every day."

"Class isn't stupid," Yukino muttered into Yui's shirt and the latter giggled some more, "your face is stupid."

"Still didn't catch that," Hachiman drawled and Yui noticed that it sounded like he was outside since she could hear some birds chirping.

"I said," Yukino moved her head and sniffled hard before finishing her retort, "that my class isn't stupid or dumb, your stupid face and attitude is stupid Hiki."

Yui felt her tighten her embrace around her waist as she mumbled various things about the intelligence of the male gender and asking herself how she put up with him.

"I don't know myself Yukinon," Yui giggled, stroking the other girl's hair as she talked, "I have no clue how this all works between you two besides a few things-"

"A mutual hatred?" Hachiman drawled and Yui frowned.

"Hey! That was over the line Hiki! Apologize to your girlfriend! Girls are very sensitive idiot! Especially when they're sick like this!" She loosely hugged the other girl, narrowing her eyes as if Hachiman could see her, and immensely enjoying the rare amount of attention and affection she was getting from the other girl. Usually Yukino put up with all of her own preferred physical affection, but unless caught in a rare and sparse between particular mood she was rather accepting but not returning of said affection.

"Which one?" Hachiman groaned, "as I'm reminded every day I'm stuck in a relationship with two very different girls."

Yui rolled her eyes at the mild jab, "Yukinon," she replied simply, rubbing the other girl's back. "Obviously she's still not feeling very well Hiki."

"She still clingy?" Hachiman's voice had softened a minute amount, but Yui understood it as being equal with the same amount a very concerned person would feel.

"Yeah, her fever broke before I went to sleep," Yui reported, "but she's holding onto me at the moment."

A true testament of how sick and crappy the other girl was and felt was the simple example of Yukino's earlier acts from today and this week combined with right now as her arms tightened and a cranky thick grunt escaped Yukino's mouth.

* * *

" _Hey, you okay?" To say that Yui was surprised to have Yukino willingly into her lap and cuddle with her in the armchair near the tv was an understatement. Usually she had to perch herself there in Yukino's lap herself or Hachiman told YUkino to relax for the length of the movie with Yui while he sprawled over the entirety of another couch for Yukino to give him a scathing look and sit there with her._

_The black haired girl said nothing at first, instead twisting her head and shoulders away from Yui to blow her nose, throw away the tissues, and rub her hands down with hand sanitizer. Before then sliding into a more lazy half-sprawled position with the neckline of Hachiman's hoodie bunching up near her nose. Fever glazed blue eyes blinked lazily at her girlfriend with red cheeks while her legs beneath the knees dangled lazily over the side of the chair. Yui wedged/ cuddled between the back of the couch and Yukino's overly warm body. "Yeah," the sick senior's voice was thick and scratchy as she tilted her head slightly to one side. While she also slipped her arms around Yui's waist and lightly tugged in a way that Yui knew meant she wanted to really snuggle with her but wouldn't do anything else unless she herself moved to show her agreement. "Why? What's wrong with me?"_

_Yui studied her girlfriend's usually very calculative and dark blue eyes before shaking her head with a light sigh as she settled down with her. Stretching out and resting her head on Yukino's shoulder, the girl smelling of a confusing mix between her own and Hachiman's scent from the larger hoodie engulfing her slender frame, "it's nothing, don't worry about it."_

" _You saying that gives me every reason to worry," Yukino mumbled and Yui felt her shift a little into a more comfortable position and boredly flip through channels on the flatscreen._

_True, usually Yukino could see straight through any of Yui's attempts to hide something. With the exception of blatantly obvious things that anybody should be able to understand anyway._

" _You're just…" Yui tried to find a way to word it that wouldn't annoy the abnormal girl but eventually just stopped. Trusting her to not take the words the wrong way. "You're being really affectionate, and it's not that I don't like it!" She began to ramble in a flustered manner, lifting her head and propping herself up on her shoulders as she gestured anxiously. "I'm just not used to it and it's lovely just a little strange when you're usually pretty conservative with me and a little less with Hiki"_

" _That's because the only way to shut up his negative blathering is to stop him from talking and temporarily short-circuit his brain," Yukino explained with a light bout of coughs before slinking even deeper into the arm and seat of the chair. Her fingers were playing with a few of the free locks of Yui's shorter hair. "Plus he likes to push my buttons and see how I react."_

" _That makes sense," Yui conceded, settling down a little with some soft giggles. "You two do butt heads a lot."_

" _You're relaxing to be around like this anyway Yui," Yukino mumbled and Yui could've sworn that she saw the red in her cheek deepen in color as she talked. "It's like being in a relationship with fire and water, one of you is calm and less concerned while the other is whirled up and trying to pick a fight with me or smother me till I can't breathe."_

_Yui chuckled sheepishly, well she definitely knew which action she had a tendency to be responsible for. Although… she had heard something interesting from Hachiman the other day…_

" _Hey Yukino?"_

_Yukino made a noise that meant she was listening as she flipped open a book and left the tv on something that she knew Yui would watch._

" _Hiki said something recently and I'm kinda curious to know if it's true."_

" _Oh? what did he say?"_

" _I heard," Yui started, a streak of mischief entering her voice and phrasing, "rather… he may have mentioned something about how you're an aggressive kisser?"_

_This time she wasn't imagining the red that spread over Yukino's nose, deepened in her cheeks, and spread to her ears._

_That combined with the avoidance of looking at her and staring intently at her book gave Yukino away. "It was an accident," she mumbled her scratchy voice full of embarrassment, "wasn't paying attention."_

_Yui couldn't help but giggle despite knowing that Yukino was pretty sick and moody, "would you ever 'not paying attention' with me then?"_

_Yukino's cheeks darkened further in color and her eyebrows knitted themselves together, "no. You're not Hachiman."_

" _Auuuh, but Yukinon!" Yui giggled, "I want to know what he's talking about!"_

_The thump of Yukino's book landing on her face was muffled by a sick person's loud groan and mumbled response._

_Which Yui heard, even if Yukino didn't think her girlfriend had._

" _Maybe some time a long ways away in the future…"_

* * *

"How's school?" Yui changed the subject as an earlier conversation from this week crossed her mind and she giggled a little to match. Tenderly rubbing Yukino's back as she talked to their third member of the relationship. "Annoyed at missing out on a clingy sleepy Yukinon?" She teased and yelped at a light pinch from Yukino reluctantly accompanied by feeling Yukino's lips briefly press against the neckline of her shirt in a half apologetic apology which still made Yui's breath catch in surprise.

"Yeah whatever Yui," Hachiman may have just brushed it off, but Yui knew he liked moments where Yukino was really affectionate just as much as she herself did.

It wasn't like Yukino wasn't affectionate when in fact she was, she just wasn't as open to larger acts of affection most of the day most days in general. Yukino was prone to take their hands, give each of them various cheek kisses, do stuff for them both, etc, she was just more reserved than Yui and even Hachiman who was open to virtually any kind of affection whenever as long as there weren't too many people watching.

"It's as boring as always. However, the reason I called was to see if either of you have eaten lunch yet and if I need to bring something back for the invalid and her fussy caretaker."

"Hey!" Yui complained, "I'm not fussy!"

"Relax Yui," Hachiman easily soothed her ruffled feathers, "Yukino's the fussy one. Whenever you get hurt, upset, or virtually anything she's always hovering over you like a mother hen. It's rather annoying."

"Well I think it's cute," Yui huffed and smiled down at Yukino after moving back enough that she would be able to see her girlfriend's face. "You hungry Yukinon?"

Yukinon's deep blue eyes looked back at her for a few moments before she snuggled back against her, but this time in a way that let Yui see half of her face. "No…" she mumbled, and Yui's smile widened dramatically at the blush on her face and how adorable it made the usually reserved girl. "Hiki you gotta see how cute Yukinon's face is right now!"

Luckily she managed to snap a picture before Yukino hid her face again, but Yui knew that was just because Yukino was sick and likely felt too crappy to try and move.

"No way, I'm hanging up now. Classes are about to start."

"Auh," Yui complained but brought the phone over to Yukino, "say bye to Hiki Yukino!"

"..." Yukino didn't respond for a long moment, but Yui waited patiently, and her patience was rewarded with a shy, "visit after school… Please."

"Sure, whatever," Hachiman replied, but Yui smiled, picking up on the barely noticeable lightness in his voice was Yukino's request to see her after school.

"Kay, goodbye Hiki! We'll see you later!"

"Sure, sure, later," then Hachiman was gone.

Yui breathed out a long, rather lazy, exhale and managed to roll onto her back, taking Yukino with her. "Ahh… now this is comfy Yukinon," she smiled, looking at the small part of her girlfriend's face that wasn't red and hidden in her shirt.

Yukino didn't respond verbally, but she did shift positions, sprawling out some more and stretching sleep stiff muscles all while keeping most of her red face hidden from Yui's eyes.

After a few moments Yui giggled and managed to haul the taller girl up close enough by the hoodie to gently press her lips to Yukino's light pink ones. "I love you," she smiled at her and gave her another short peck before letting her head flop back down into the pillow, "so does Hiki, even if you two tend to argue at least a little per day."

She almost missed the whisper volume shy response. "I… I l-love you too Yui, a-and Hachiman too."

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of a series ^-^ Follow the series, not the one-shot Xd


End file.
